


Tell Him

by oceankat8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceankat8/pseuds/oceankat8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you just tell him? " Sam asked one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

"Why don't you just tell him?" Sam asked one day.

To Dean it had seemed completely out of the blue. As far as he knew, Sam had been doing research, trying to find them a job or something. He himself had been minding his own dammed business, and not paying a lick of attention to his brother or his girly hair tied up in his girly hair-bun.

"Tell who what?" He had grunted in reply. He didn't need another cryptic riddle to solve. Especially not _now_. Not when-

"Cas you dumbass. Why don't you just tell him?" Dean stilled.

"And what exactly is it I should be telling Cas? _Hmm?"_ He turned to his brother, mustering all of the frustrations that had been festering inside of him for so long, that built every time Cas came by and couldn't stay, at every flutter of cloth he heard and could have sworn were wings, at every stranger he saw with too blue eyes or dark hair,and poured them all out at the one person who was there, even if it wasn't him-could never  _be_ him.

"Tell him I wish he'd stop hanging so much with his celestial siblings? Tell him to stop disappearing five-fucking-seconds after appearing? Tell him I get more face time with the King of Hell than with him? Tell him I'd rather have his stupid I-don't-get-that-reference face _here_ , with us? Tell him what? That I  _miss_ him?" Dean shook his head. "Ain't gonna happen" 

Sam just rolled his eyes, "No you dolt. Tell him you love him"


End file.
